witchhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Ian Borris
Ian Borris (이안 보리스 Ian Boliseu) is a S-Class WH from the Eastern District alongside Agnes who he has a close relationship to. He was dispatched to South's Castle. He is known as "The Blade that cuts Boundary". Appearance Ian is an old man with gray hair and a mustache. He has wrinkles on his forehead and his signature features are his scars on his face, one down across his right eye and another horizontally through the middle of his nose, forming a cross above his right cheek. Ian wears a bright shirt with a black tie covered by his white WH jacket with black shoulder padding and cuffs. Personality Ian is a very mature man who prevents Agnes from doing stupid actions. He is shown to be similar to a father figure to her. Story Invasion Arc Ian is with many of his fellow S-Class WHs waiting for Eunryu to arrive at the meeting. Once it began and Agnes was voicing off at Choha and Fidelio Philia, Ian hits Agnes on the head to remind her to behave and not to get worked over pointless arguments. He gives her candy, to which at first Agnes finds great, but then sees it as childish. He warns her not to try to stand out so much as D.Arlo is also present at the meeting and he is known to have a very tense relationship with witches. Ian is to be sent against South with Agnes and Fidelio. He was present when the roster was first released, and upon seeing that Tania and Tarras were in different teams, notes that he "senses a storm". Along with Agnes, Fidelio and many other A-Class teams or individuals, Ian was sent to invade South's Caslte. Powers and Abilities As a S-Class WH, Ian would be among the stronger individuals in the series, although weaker than Tania Doberg. The nature of his power is unknown. Equipment WH Uniform: Invented by Edea Florence, this set of clothing is given to all ordinary members of the organization. The uniform runs on mana and won't function if it runs out of it. The functions the uniform possesses are: *'Memory-lapse Fibers' (망각의 섬유 Mang-gag-ui Seom-yu): Normal people won't notice the wearer unless the WH purposely attracts the individuals attention. This won't work on witches or fellow WHs. *'Class Selection': The uniform grades the WH based on their strengths and assigns them to their class. The class is shown by the color of the uniform. *'Protection': The clothing offers low level protection against attacks that are both physical and magical. *'Repair': It will repair itself using the mana stored within it. *'Emblem' (문장 Munjang): Every A/S-Class WH is attributed with an unique insignia which is on their emblem. The emblem allows others to guess certain facts about the wearer's life or abilities. Relationships Agnes Ian and Agnes get along well. He often scolds her for her immature behavior and makes sure she doesn't do stupid things. He also likes to give candy to Agnes and is a father figure to her. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Witch Hunter